


Steve Rogers X Male-Reader – Pride and Pranks

by writeyouin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Cheesy, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 19:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14196048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: Request: Steve Rogers x Male!Reader: The reader starts to prank the team individually. The last person he hasn't pranked yet is Steve so Tony tells the Reader to flirt with Steve thinking he's gonna be disgusted by it because he's from the 40's but reader is surprised when he notices that Steve is flirting back. He keeps the flirting going for quite some time to see where it heads until they're alone in the tower and Steve decides to take action.





	Steve Rogers X Male-Reader – Pride and Pranks

You laughed hysterically, running down the hallway with Tony from an angry Rhodes; filling his suit with goo was definitely worth it. It had been one productive week filled with pranks here and there on every member of the team; all except your next target, Rogers.

“So,” You said, resting with Tony against a hallway wall, “How’re we gonna get Mr Stars and Stripes? Do something completely un-American? Paint his shield pink with Hello Kitty? Hide his uniform in the museum?”

Tony shook his head, “(Y/N), (Y/N), (Y/N). You’re not thinking big enough, to prank the Cap we have to go way further than that.“ Although there was nobody around, he pulled you close to whisper, "We should see how well ol’ fossil boy has adjusted into the 21st century. All you have to do, my worthy underling, is ask him out on a date.”

You frowned, sure it was okay for you to ask a guy out but was it really a prank if it involved politics and probable homophobia. “Come on Tony, I’m not sure about this?”

“Afraid of the answer?”

“No, more afraid to find whether a team mate and good friend is a homophobe, you’re looking at more than a joke here, you could damage Cap’s relationship with the entire team.”

“All I heard there was blah blah blah, he’ll reject me. Think about it YN, you could be setting him onto a path of love and acceptance, he may even turn you down nicely, I’m just curious to see how ideal his American ways really are and if you’re really that uncomfortable with it then all you have to do is a little harmless flirting, nothing that’ll hurt anyone.”

You chewed the idea over in your head, sure Steve was always telling people about Peggy but maybe it would be a good idea to test the ideals of a man born and raised in a less accepting time. “Alright Tony, but if anything goes wrong, I’m holding you accountable.”

* * *

As it happened, Cap was on an away mission and wouldn’t be back till the morning. You, on the other hand were freaking out in your room, throwing clothes this way and that, deciding which outfit would be most appropriate.

’ _What’s it matter?_ ’ Your mind chimed. ’ _It’s not like we’re actually going to date him…_ “ The thought left you dazed, did Tony know you had a crush on Steve? If so, was this actually a cruelly elaborate prank on you instead of him? Then again, you were the one who agreed to it… God, it was tearing you apart. This was no longer a joke, jokes were funny; this wasn’t funny, it was mean, though mean to who, you weren’t sure.

All the same, you got up the next day, following your usual routine and heading into the kitchen where sure enough, Steve was reading the paper over his morning coffee.

“Hey Steve,” You attempted casually, choking on your words before regaining your composure.

“Morning (Y/N), coffee?”

You pondered Tony’s words from yesterday, ‘ _Harmless flirting._ ’ Yes, that you could do, with that in mind you replied suavely, “Only if it’s as hot as you.”

Steve didn’t even miss a beat, retorting, “And sugar so it’s as sweet as you.”

You tilted your head suspiciously, adding, “And how about some eggs as sunny as you?”

He laughed heartily, “Y’know, this morning you’re like my favourite candy bar, half sweet and half nuts.”

You eyed Steve with two minds, one asking why the typically un-modern man so easily flirting with you and the other telling you to stop questioning things and enjoy it. Listening to the latter, you grinned and took a different tack, “So, do you believe in love at first sight or should I walk by again?”

“Alright (Y/N), very funny, joke’s over. Oh, real quick though, can you take a look at my cell phone, something’s wrong with it,” he handed you his phone, eyes alight in good humour as you turned it over in your hands, trying to figure out the problem now he was apparently done flirting.

“What’s wrong with it?”

“It doesn’t have your number,” he smiled cheekily at your sputter.

“Real smooth Rogers. Hey, do you like this shirt by the way?”

“Hmm, yeah, why?”

“It’s made of 100% boyfriend material.”

“Do you have a map? Because I’m lost in your eyes.”

You burst out laughing at the terrible line; it was by-far the worst one he’d tried so far. “Aww, Steve,” you said between breaths, “you were doing so good before that, what went wrong?”

“Hey, it’s hard to learn all the lines from this time, courting was different in my time.”

“Courting? God, that’s too cute. Seriously though, I know I started it but why all the flirting back?”

Steve sighed, he hadn’t expected he’d have to put it into words, especially since he was just coming to terms with it himself. He stared into his coffee, never looking away while he spoke. “Back in the day, I was in love with Peggy, and that was okay, she was a wonderful lady but she wasn’t my first love and I didn’t realise that at the time… Bucky was. You have to understand though, it was only men and women back then, I didn’t know there was another option. The I got here and there was so much to see and learn. People still have to come a long way but being different is acceptable now. I knew I wasn’t homosexual or gay or whatever you call it but I also don’t just like women, then I hated myself because you shouldn’t like both or so I thought. Then I saw people accepted that too now and I guess… When you started flirting with me today I thought I’d take the leap and… (Y/N), no more games or lines, will you accompany me to dinner tonight?”

You were almost speechless. Almost. Shyly, you managed a quick, “Yes.”


End file.
